


hold on tight

by willalwaysbeyou



Series: sparks [7]
Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, just markson being adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 10:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8621422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willalwaysbeyou/pseuds/willalwaysbeyou
Summary: Jackson squeezes Mark’s hand in return, and a smile reaches his eyes. “I’m good. I’ll just be your pillion and I’m sure you won't ride me to my death.”





	

Jackson sits on the long wooden bench placed outside the changing room, humming softly, trying to keep his mind off the fact that his heart is thumping pretty quickly. The late afternoon sun is burning at a rather nice temperature, not too warm for him to start sweating but not weak enough to cause him to shiver from the usually vicious autumn cold. He can hear the other boys busily chatting as they change out of their paintball gears, Yugyeom’s and BamBam’s childish banter making him smile. Jackson lifts up his head, looking at the photos hung on the wall opposite him, photos of men on ATVs, all looking cool and suave in their gears, the camera beautifully capturing them in their element. Jackson feels his mouth run dry quickly, the thought of mounting one scaring him shitless.

His open palm is enveloped by a warm one, and Jackson turns to face a smiling Mark. Mark squeezes his hand comfortingly and Jackson manages a weak smile at his boyfriend.

“Hey, it’s okay if you don’t feel comfortable riding it. I’ll just go a quick round and we can go do other things after that.”

Jackson looks into the honey colored eyes of the older one, and mutters his blessings under his breath. It's one of the many things Jackson loves so much about Mark; his ability to just _know_ Jackson without him having to utter a single word.

The team had just ended filming for paintball games for Hard Carry, in which Jackson takes great pride in winning, because well, his boyfriend is a fucking marksman and he is clearly not too bad himself. After filming ended, Mark had noticed that the park had ATVs too and Jackson knows it is something Mark has on his bucket list. Luckily for them, the managers had told them that they could have two hours to try the other activities in the park before they have to leave for their next schedule and Mark had lighted up like a Christmas tree at the opportunity to ride one.

Of course riding an ATV has never been on Jackson's bucket list. Ever. The crazy wind in his hair, the speed, the adrenaline - Jackson gets enough of that on a regular basis, when he's trying to distance himself from fans who find the need to leech themselves on him, that is. He doesn't need to go out of his way for more of those sensation but he knows Mark enjoys himself more whenever Jackson’s there with him. It's cute really, Jackson thinks, how Mark finds any activity, plain boring ones or even the ones that threaten Jackson’s poor heart and life, twice the fun if Jackson is there next to him. How Jackson ended up with a boyfriend who seeks (dangerous) thrill as a pastime is beyond him, but love is what it is and Jackson is on a road of no return.

Jackson squeezes Mark’s hand in return, and a smile reaches his eyes. “I’m good. I’ll just be your pillion and I’m sure you won't ride me to my death.”

Mark’s high pitched laughter fills the room and his eyes twinkles mischievously at Jackson. It takes Jackson two seconds to realize the innuendo behind his statement and his ears flare up in embarrassment. The younger ones chose this very moment to walk out of the changing room and Jackson hangs his head low, refusing to let them see the way heat is rushing to his cheeks now.

“Is Jackson hyung okay?” Jackson hears Yugyeom ask, concern in his voice. He feels Mark try to swallow his laughter as he nods at the younger one.

“Yeah. He's just a little worried about riding the ATV,” Mark answers and Jackson momentarily feels a little comforted that his boyfriend is sane enough to not run his mouth to the younger ones. Mark yanks Jackson by the shoulder, making Jackson’s head rest comfortably on his own and he looks down to smile at Jackson sweetly. Jackson turns away from Mark to look at youngest two, feeling a little sheepish by Mark’s affection, only to find Yugyeom staring down at him.

“Glad to see he's okay. Thought for a second that he was consumed with guilt for hitting Bam with those pellets,” Yugyeom continues accusingly, complete with a pout on his face before he marches out of the door, dragging a confused BamBam with him. Jackson stands up, wanting to catch up with the boys to explain himself but Mark pulls Jackson by his hand gently, making him sit.

“Let him be. He’ll be fine in a few. Likewise, you would have skinned him alive if I was really injured by his shots earlier,” Mark intercepts gently, rubbing circles into Jackson’s thigh.

Jackson sighs, silently berating his greed to win. Mark then stands up to move in front of Jackson, offering his hand, inviting the younger to stand. Jackson looks up, and for the first time, he gets a proper look at the man in front of him. Dressed in a low cut black tank that exposes his arms and chest, coupled with his favorite black jeans, Mark looks good enough to be ravished. Jackson lifts his gaze higher to find the older’s hair messily jutting out of the white cap he's wearing, making him look young and oh-so- _fucking_ -cute and Jackson can't thank his lucky stars enough that such a beautiful man has decided to love him back.

“Come on,” Mark coaxes before his voice turns playful. “We don't have all time in the world for you to stare at me. If we run out of time, I may have to ride you to your death from the speed I’m going at,” he continues cheekily and throws in a wink for the younger. Jackson rolls his eyes and lands a punch on the older’s firm abs playfully. Mark doubles over, stopping himself to match Jackson’s eye level and leans closer for a quick peck on the younger’s plush lips. He pulls back and tilts his head, staring adorably at Jackson with a smile gracing his lips. It's risky, flirting around and sneaking kisses in public like this, but ever since Jackson has been flying to and fro China so often that he barely gets time with Mark anymore, he's begun to appreciate being showered with affection in public. Mark picked up that change in Jackson’s behavior pretty quickly, without the younger even uttering a word, and has been indulging the younger in touches; the thrill of doing it in front of the cameras and fans making Mark even more aggressive and frequent with his affection.

Jackson stands up directly in front of Mark and after a quick look around, steps closer while placing his hands on Mark’s pelvis. Mark remains still but the corners of his lips turn up in amusement at Jackson’s antics. Jackson takes an even smaller step closer daringly, leaving the space between them dangerously small, but not close enough for anything to happen. He smirks at Mark, tightening his grip on Mark’s pelvis and he feels the older twitch under his touch. He hums for a short while, enjoying the tease before he turns Mark by the hips swiftly, making the older face the door Yugyeom stormed out of earlier.

“Let's go. Can't let everyone witness you riding me to death, Mark Tuan.”

**

Jackson stills on the back of the ATV, his breath hitching and his pulse quickening. There's nothing much to be afraid of really, they were only going to ride on flat land, the mountainous terrain out of bounds to them. He inches closer to Mark, tuning out the instructions the trainer is giving to the both of them. Mark is listening intently, and Jackson places all his trust in the older one. He knows Mark will have his back so he turns around, the tense in his shoulders a little gone and he takes in their surrounding. He sees Jaebum and the maknaes at the far end, playing on a trampoline, their laughter making its way to him. He sees the staff pack up their cameras and lighting, packing everything into the different vans, the sunset casting a beautiful golden reflection.

The instructor walks away and Mark leans back into Jackson’s chest with a satisfied hum. Jackson tilts his head to give Mark’s head room on the crook of his neck and Mark accepts it happily. For a while, they sit quietly, enjoying the privacy and each other’s company.

“You were great just now. If I wasn't in love already, I’m sure I would have fallen for you,” Jackson mumbles into Mark’s ears, earning a chuckle from the older.

“Did you spend the time staring at me instead?” Mark teases. Jackson smiles, a little sheepishly, unwilling to admit he _had_ spent a good time of the game glancing at Mark and his gun, feeling himself falling deeper and deeper. Maybe if he wasn't such a competitive ass, Mark’s amazing shooting abilities wouldn't have affected him this much but he is one and he loves Mark for enabling him to feel the sweet taste of victory. Plus Mark looked good as hell earlier.

Mark laughs at Jackson’s non-response, knowing his boyfriend far too well, and nudges the younger’s jaw with the top of his head. “If I had known it was this easy to get you to fall for me, I would have dragged you out for paintball the first time we met. Would have saved me all the trouble of trying to court you.”

Jackson grins at the recollection of Mark always asking him out while they were trainees. Jackson had been smitten from the first day they met, but of course Mark doesn't know that. Jackson had been really careful of his heart, because what were the odds that, a really beautiful boy from halfway across the world from where he was, a boy who ended up in the same entertainment company as he is, would be in love with him? Jackson was careful, and while he didn't stay away from Mark, he clearly didn't make it easy for the Taiwanese American. He wasn't sure about Mark’s feelings towards him for a long long while - although Mark would argue that he had been _very_ transparent about his feelings - and was only convinced that Mark had feelings for him too on his birthday. A full 8 months after they first met; a considerably long time for two teenage boys surrounded by attractive boys and girls alike.

Jackson had been glad Mark didn't give up on him, on them, because the idea of pining after his own member, being in close distance and yet not being able to touch or love him freely as he does now is enough to make him miserable.

“Are you ready, mister daydreamer?” Mark asks, snapping Jackson out of his thoughts. The older now has his fingers on the key in the ignition, and he turns to Jackson for one last confirmation. Jackson nods and Mark grins back beautifully before turning the key. The ATV comes to life under them and in spite of himself, Jackson finds himself looking forward to the ride.

The first few rounds were enjoyable. The wind blew through their hair and the golden dusk in the sky made everything that much more beautiful. It was a great ride, one that even made Jackson think he wouldn't mind going for another one again. Until Mark decided to be an ass.

Clinging on tightly on Mark’s waist for dear life, Jackson screams against the wind, a vain attempt in trying to get Mark to slow down. Jackson grips on tighter, and he is sure at at some point, he would be bruising the older with his tight grip but he doesn't care. Clearly Mark deserves that much for ramping up the speed, causing Jackson's heart to almost dislocate itself.

Eventually, the ATV comes to a stop and Jackson believes he would have lost at least 8.5 lives if he was a cat with 9 lives. With the ATV facing the mountainous terrains and away from the rest of the people, Mark carefully turns to look at Jackson. He must have looked like a mess because Mark loses his smile and he tenderly cups Jackson’s jaw, pushing the younger’s face up to meet his eyes.

“You okay?” Mark asks carefully, worry all over his face. Jackson’s eyes refocuses to the face in front of him. He would have been really angry if not for the fact that Mark had made him feel safe the whole time. He was scared shitless, yes, but he didn't feel like he was at risk.

“You shithead. I should find a new boyfriend. One that doesn't think dancing in the face of death is fun!” Jackson snaps back at the oldest member of the group. For a split second, Mark’s eyes widen before it turns into little crescents followed by his hyena laughter.

“Guess that means you're okay. I’m pretty sure that I’m paying for this with the bruises forming on my body though,” Mark retorts playfully. Mark turns his body further and cups Jackson’s face with his two palms, leaning in closer for a kiss. Jackson’s lips is dry from the wind and he's huffing and puffing from indignation but the younger melts against his touch the minute their lips meet. Jackson is glad Mark had the foresight to park the ATV in the other direction so no one can see what they're truly up to, so he pushes himself deeper into the kiss, taking in the taste he misses so much.

The two break off to catch their breath and Mark leans his forehead on Jackson’s. “Can we do this again? But properly, like with legit gears and in the mountains?” Mark asks softly, desperate to bring Jackson with him on the next ride. Jackson’s eyes widen and Mark’s almost afraid to hear the answer especially after the little stunt he pulled.

“If I haven't found a new boyfriend by then.”

This time, Jackson is the one pulling Mark in for a kiss.

 

**Author's Note:**

> writing is my escapism clearly, haha.
> 
> work is inspired by this [here](http://imgur.com/a/Vk6Pn). markson on an ATV date after their hard carry filming :)
> 
> let me know what you think. always looking forward to hearing back from everyone~


End file.
